A common task in many organizations is the creation and preparation of reports based on data generated using metrics or standards of measurement. Such a report, which provides a snapshot of the data in time, is often just a first step. It is often desirable to capture the same data over time, in order to prepare reports that analyze trends in the data or the underlying entities or conditions. Conventionally, in order to prepare trend reports, the data model used must be extended, the data processing applications must be modified in order to capture data over time, and then trend analysis tools must be used to observe trends in the data. This process requires labor-intensive modifications to the data model and the data processing applications, which is time-consuming and expensive. A need arises for a technique by which data can be captured over time so that trend analysis may be performed that does not require modifications to the data model and the data processing applications.